Sons of Liberty
LJfJPxLntZU A pre-War patriot militia, the Sons of Liberty have adapted well to the world of post-War America, albeit outside the confines of the once welcoming Martha's Gulch. The Sons of Liberty are currently located around the Columbia River with numerous camps dotted around the region. History The Sons of Liberty are the oldest of the founding groups of Martha's Gulch, founded all the way back in 1970 following the creation of the thirteen commonwealths. They felt that governmental powers had gone amok and had to be checked by "a militia of the people". For more than a century, the Sons of Liberty attempted to be that militia to mixed results. By 2074, the Sons of Liberty had fallen from its zenith in membership, and their concerns over gorvernment were seen as pretty much irrevelant because of the larger war going on. However, their advocacy had attracted the attention of Martha Lore, war profiteer and libertarian billionaire, who offered the Sons a place in her refuge, Martha's Gulch. Their leader then, Iago Windham, heartily accepted Martha's proposal but many of the remaining Sons of Liberty distrusted Windham, and only a few went to Martha's Gulch with Windham. At Martha's Gulch, the Sons of Liberty attempted to cooperate with the other groups and assist Martha Lore in trying to keep everyone together. Equipment The Sons of Liberty do not have a standard uniform but their most common pieces of apparel are combat leather jackets. The Sons' staple weapons are the hunting rifle, the 9mm pistol, the combat shotgun, and the machete. Some other less common weapons among the Sons are the power fist, the submachine gun, and the laser gun. Tactics The Sons of Liberty have large enough numbers to fight pitched battles but prefer to spread out their numbers in case the NCR or FNA might attempt to take them out in one fell blow. Guerrilla warfare is the norm for the Sons of Liberty. This allows them to have a lot of flexibility and make them more adaptable to new situations. The Sons of Liberty also like to utilize chokepoints such as the Bridge of the Gods to play on their advantages. Notable Members Ethan Walters The current commander of the Sons of Liberty, Ethan Walters was formerly the DJ of Sons of Liberty Radio. A well-known figure in and out of the Sons of Liberty, Walters has nonetheless drawn criticism for his glowing endorsements of chems, his lack of combat experience, and his reluctance to direct engage the NCR or FNA of late. Owen Curtis Owen Curtis was the Sons of Liberty's commander for over twenty years and led the group to new relevance during the Oregon Brushfire Wars. Although his origins as an Enclave deserter condemn him to some, Curtis is still loved by many in the Sons of Liberty for his patriotism and no-nonsense attitude. Born on the Enclave Oil Rig in 2223 to Janice and Thad Curtis, Owen Curtis was their third child. Technicians, the Curtises were consigned to the boring work on assisting in repairs on the Oil Rig. While Janice had always planned on being a technician, Thad was forced into the role after he was injured while training to become a heavy infantry Enclave soldier, which made him feel unfufilled and unhappy. Thad projected this frustration onto all of his children but particularly towards Owen due to his seemingly more ready will to obey. Thad encouraged Owen to join the military and hoped he would do so unlike his older siblings. Feeling awkward and alone in his early teenage years, Owen did seek validation from his father by being as patriotic as possible, berating his siblings for being "weak", and joining the military at the age of sixteen. After becoming one of the light infantry and being transferred to Navarro in 2240, Owen finally began to learn that things were not quite as they seemed. The "horrible mutants" Owen had heard so much about were regular people just like everyone he known in the Enclave. This conflicted Owen's conscience as he still wanted America to return but saw killing the mainland "primitives" as useless. Hearing horror stories about what had happened at Mariposa and Vault 13, Owen finally snapped upon seeing Secret Service agent Frank Horrigan returning from a mission bragging about killing an entire family. With that, Owen became determined that he had to leave somehow. His father had been wrong and blindly following his superiors was not something Owens was willing to do anymore. Owen got an opportunity in early 2241, soon after his eighteenth birthday. He and some other Enclave soldiers were given leave in San Francisco, so Owen took his chance. Secretly bringing his combat armor, weapons, and other supplies with him to the city, Owen spent a week in San Francisco trying to slip away from his fellow soldiers. He finally succeeded in escaping his fellow Enclave soldiers in Chinatown, ducking behind the group near the Flying Dragon 8 and making a run for it north, taking refuge in an abandoned shipping crate. The other Enclave soldiers on leave assumed Owen had been mugged and simply left two days later. After figuring that out, Owen didn't know what to do with himself. He still wanted to bring America back somehow, someway, but the Enclave was not the right answer. Owen then resolved to wander until he found someone or something that could help America (or at least his dream of it). He considered going to the NCR which had heard about vaguely, but shelved that thought for the moment. What Owen needed to do was equip himself to go into the wasteland. Doubling back to Chinatown, Owen went to stock up on supplies and learn more information about this new world he was exploring. Selling many of the combat chems he had brought with him from Navarro for caps, Owen first went to Red 888 Guns to buy another weapon to compliment his Wattz 2000 laser rifle. After exfensive haggling with Mai Da Chiang who insulted Owen but eventually let up, Owen bought a fancy M72 Gauss rifle and some ammo. Barney A rather standard member of the Sons of Liberty, Barney is currently standing (or sitting at) guard duty on the Bridge of Gods. Barney is veteran, having seen a lot of action in his time, and he now tries to console his troubled mind with alcohol, conspiracy theories, and the occasional firefight. Born in 2239 to a whore and a Son of Liberty militiaman, Barney was a surprise to both of his parents. Instead of taking the easier route, the two instead married and had the child. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Cascadia